la vida se me va
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: perder lo mas preciado, es un dolor no deseado, seguirias el amor o buscarias otro en el mundo, olvidar no es facil menos si es ati shaoran. pesimo....


¡No!...no, no…no.

No podía ser cierto, esto era una pesadilla, deseaba despertar de ese mal sueño, no quería estar ahí, no podría vivir así.

¿Cómo fue que todo termino así?

¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?

- te necesito – soltó en un sollozo la joven de ojos verdes.

"_no pude hacer nada… cuando me di cuenta, el… el, lo siento tanto"_

Ella vivía, pero no parecía ser así, sus ojos que en un tiempo fueron brillantes, ahora estaban sin ningún rastro de luz en ellos y con unas ojeras adornándolos, su rostro que en tiempos pasados demostraba felicidad y alegría, estaba bañado en lagrimas, de dolor, de tristeza, de sufrimiento, su boca emitía pequeños sollozos que mas tarde se convertían en gritos desgarradores, siendo escuchados por todos los que se encontraban afuera de esa pequeña habitación.

"_no despierta… necesitamos operarlo"_

Apretó con mas fuerza la chaqueta verde olivo que tenia entre sus brazos, respirando el aroma de aquel que había sido su dueño, aroma que solo ahí encontraría pues el ya no estaba en esta vida.

- Sakura, abre la puerta, tienes que comer – reconoció al instante la voz de su querida amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji, que llevaba afuera todo el día, tratando de hacerla salir de su habitación.

"_su corazón no resistió fue demasiado para él, lo lamento"_

Pero como siempre ella, la ignoro, no quería ver a nadie, que no fuera él, lo necesitaba a él. Se sentía sin fuerzas, sin energías, sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de… vivir, de vivir sin él.

Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo el calor de él, lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia, a sus besos tan hechizantes, besos que cuando niños aprendieron a darse, con ese amor infantil que con el tiempo se convertiría en el amor de sus vidas.

- me estoy desesperando Sakura, abre o tumbo la puerta – esa era la voz de su hermano Touya y esa amenaza la había dicho mas nunca la cumplía, Sakura pensaba que tal vez su hermano comprendía el dolor que estaba marchitando su corazón ese momento.

"_ya voy para allá, Eriol viene conmigo, cariño, no desesperes tenemos toda la vida"_

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el piso donde se encontraba, con todas las cosas tiradas a su alrededor.

- regresa… regresa a mi – tomo una de las fotos donde se encontraba una pareja, ella cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, con una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos verdes hechizantes, el joven cabello café oscuro, ojos ámbar dorados, y sonriéndole a la cámara, la ojiverde estaba de espaldas al chico, quien la abrazaba juntando las manos de los dos alrededor del vientre de la chica – Shaoran… 

"_alguna vez te he dicho que te amo"._

Un fuerte ruido se escucho detrás de la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no levanto los ojos de la fotografía pasando sus dedos alrededor de la imagen del joven.

- ¡demonios! – Ese era su amigo y novio de su prima, Eriol Hiraguizawa – pusiste un escudo alrededor del cuarto. Si lo derribo te lastimare Sakura, quítalo solo queremos que comas un poco lo necesitas…

"_nuestros hijos tendrán tus ojos y tu sonrisa"_

- ¡déjenme en paz! – grito apretando la foto contra su pecho, mientras nuevas lagrimas apagaban su mirada.

¿Si se hacia un dolor físico ocultaría el dolor de su corazón?

Con torpeza se levanto aun cargando la chaqueta y la fotografía.

- ¿Por qué me has dejado? – susurro dejándose caer en la cama, abrazándose a la chaqueta, sus ojos estaban nublados y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, tres días encerrada, tres días sufriendo, tres días sin el y eso era un infierno.

"_cuando nos casemos, te hare el amor hasta el amanecer"_

_- no fue mi decisión_ – se sentó de golpe creyendo haber escuchado su voz. Miro para todos lados esperando encontrarse con la figura de su prometido pero solo estaba ella.

Tanto encerramiento y días sin comer ya estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo y mente.

Ellos habían aprendido a amar juntos, a ser felices juntos, a ser uno aun cuando sus cuerpos no se habían tocado, por que en un acuerdo mutuo habían prometido esperar hasta que se perteneciesen ante la sociedad.

"_estas muy delgada, preciosa, deberías comer mas"_

Sonrió con melancolía, al recordar esa tarde de verano en la que habían salido a pasear con todos sus amigos.

- te amo – le dijo al silencio que era su única compañía en ese oscuro cuarto – por favor, por favor… vuelve.

"_¿te casarías conmigo?"_

El dolor era desgarrador, tres días sin llorar sus ojos le pesaban tanto. Tenía sueño, pero estaba consiente que los pocos minutos de descanso que tendría lo vería a el en sueños, para cuando se levantara se diera cuenta que no estaba a su lado, que nunca jamás estaría a su lado.

"_te amo, jamás me iré de tu lado, lo prometo"_

- pero tu me dejaste ¡me dejaste! – Grito golpeando la pared que estaba a un lado de su cama – rompiste tu promesa Shaoran ¡me dejaste!... sola, amor, ¿Por qué?

No podía dejar de llorar, el segundo en el que no bajaran lágrimas por sus ojos seria por que no habría más, pero estaba segura que eso nunca pasaría, así como el vacio de su corazón jamás se iría.

"_cuando vio el collar pese en ti, espero te guste, amor"_

- ¿Qué hare ahora sin ti?

"_¿te…te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

Lentamente se fue incorporando en la cama hasta quedar nuevamente sentada en el piso. Miro la fecha en el almanaque, ese era el día… el día que debía haber sido el más feliz de su vida, cuando se casaría con aquel muchacho de mirada chocolate.

"_¡tu me gustas mucho!"_

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla…

"_con llorar no resolverás nada, piensa en una solución"_

Con rabia las retiro de su rostro, tomo una camisa y se limpio el rostro. Una sonrisa quebrada se asomo por sus labios, aun sin su cuerpo el seguía estando en sus recuerdos y en su corazón, así seria siempre, no habría otro después de el, así como jamás hubo alguien antes.

- siempre tienes que tener la razón ¿he Shaoran? – dijo en tono jocoso pero aun con su semblante triste.

Recordó la tarde en la que la consoló después de que ella, le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a la identidad falsa de del guardián de la luna. Cuanto tiempo perdido, si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a ese chico, si tan solo lo hubiera acompañado a recoger su traje de boda, así el no… no… estaría…

- te extraño… te extraño mucho, te extraño…

No, no podía pensar, que el… no podía ni siquiera decirlo. Sus ojos ahora empañados rojos e hinchados, trataban de retener las lágrimas, recordando las palabras de su prometido.

Su cuerpo no estaba presente, pero sus caricias si, su alma ya no estaba en ese universo, pero sus recuerdos vivirían eternamente. Aun podía sentir el ultimo beso que le había dado, quitándole todo el aire, apropiándose de su boca con vehemencia y desenfreno, cuando se habían se parado ella pudo ver la diminuta sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y el dijo con su voz ronca y tan varonil_ "falta poco cariño, muy poco" _y ella le había sonreído, dejándolo marcharse.

¿Por qué no lo detuvo?

Le hubiera implorado que la tomara, si ella hubiera sabido que no lo volvería a sentir, que lo perdería esa misma tarde por un conductor inconsciente y borracho.

Abrió el cajón donde tenia sus cartas, recordando la ultima vez que las había usado, Eriol le había llamado desesperado, temiendo lo peor y rogando por que estuviera bien salió volando hacia el hospital donde el cuerpo pálido, y sangrante de su novio se encontraba tumbado en una camilla conectado a aparatos extraños que lo mantenían con vida.

Las horas fueron agonizantes tanto para ella, como para Eriol que se sentía culpable, para Tomoyo que lloraba a su amigo, para Ieran que rogaba por su hijo.

Cuando dieron la noticia, se desvaneció y tomando sus cartas quiso usar a "pasado" para regresar a aquel momento e impedirlo pero Eriol la detuvo diciéndole que de todas maneras pasaría, el destino estaba escrito. Pero no, se negaba a creer eso, el destino de él era a su lado, así como ella tenia que estar al lado de él.

Segura de lo que hacia sello a las cartas poniéndole un nuevo hechizo, para que buscaran a su nuevo dueño.

El al esperaba estaba segura, y ella ya no lo haría esperar mas de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado, estarían juntos.

"_el es su nuevo compañero, li Shaoran viene de Hong Kong"_

Tomando varias cajas con pastillas se las tomo de golpe, no se arrepentiría, ella iría a el ya que el no se pudo quedar con ella, lo buscaría y estarían los dos juntos.

Los parpados empezaban a pesarle, no aguantando más y recordando en todas las personas que dejaba, a las que extrañaría y las que le dolía perder pero sabia que no seria feliz sin él.

- Shaoran – susurro en su último aliento.

"_**el amor, es tan fuerte, que ni siquiera la muerte puede vencerlo, el amor mutuo gana ante cualquier dolor, el amor es puro, sincero y verdadero por eso es eterno"**_

Dos cuerpos que compartían una misma alma y un mismo anhelo se reencontraban reclamándose, para terminar su destino juntos, como debió de haber sido desde un principio, ahora no había nada que los separara, eternamente juntos.

yop: no se por que pero tengo una extraña manía por hacer sufrir a Sakura y la mayor parte del tiempo matar a Shaoran en mis ideas para fincs. Con tanta lagrima bien pudo haber creado un segundo océano pacifico.

Otra cosa es que este finc fue inspirado en solo una frase de una canción, no se como se llama ni quien la canta, la escuche mientras iba hacia mi escuela en el camión la frase es "vuelve… vuelve que la vida se me va" o algo así… ¿no es de Ricky Martin o de enrique iglesias? Bueno si saben me avisan de acuerdo.

ahora soy algo nueva en esto, y este es el primero que publico, no por eso les pediré que tengan clemencia de mi pobre mente atormentada pero si les pido que me den su opinión.

¿Les gusto? ¿Demasiado largo o corto? ¿mejor lo dejo y me ahorro verguenzas? ¿Alguna falla de escritura? ¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?


End file.
